


Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

by Ultra



Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [17]
Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: Children of Characters, Christmas, Christmas Tree, F/M, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: Rory & Jess let the kids pick out the Christmas tree.
Relationships: Rory Gilmore/Jess Mariano
Series: The Stars Hollow Advent Calendar 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023573
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Rockin' Around The Christmas Tree

_'Verse/Timeline: The Runaways ‘Verse - Our Little Corner of the World_  
_Date: December 2011_

“Hey, I don’t mind you running ahead, but you stay together, okay?” Rory warned her children, smiling when she saw Jack dutifully pick up Tori’s hand in his own. “C’mon, Toria,” he said, pulling his sister along with him amongst the tall pines.

“It’s not like they’re going to come to much harm in the lot,” Jess reminded her, his arm around his wife’s shoulders. “They’re good kids.”

“I know,” said Rory with an even wider smile. “And they’re just so excited this year. I have to admit, I kind of love that”

“Me too actually,” Jess confessed. “I just never thought I’d meet anyone - not even the kids - who could be more excited about Christmas than your mother.”

“She really does go all out,” said Rory with a giggle, before getting back to the task at hand. “Wow, so many good choices this year. I’m glad we said the kids could pick the tree, because this would be an impossible decision.”

“You know we’re going to have to employ veto power if they pick one that’s taller than the house, right?” said Jess with a look.

“Hmm, I hadn’t really thought of that,” his wife considered, smile slipping just a little. “Well, I guess if it comes to that... only, it seems like maybe we don’t have to worry,” she said as they rounded the next corner and she spotted the kids up ahead.

They were standing in front of a strangely short tree actually, Jack pulling on Tori’s arm, though she seemed determined not to budge. As their parents drew closer, Rory overheard what was being said.

“Toria, come on, not this lame one,” he complained. “We can pick anything we want. We could get a huge, green one!”

“Nuh-uh,” Tori insisted, shaking her head and pulling her arm free of Jack’s urgent grip. “This one!” she said determinedly.

“This one, huh?” Jess checked, crouching down to the same height as his four year old daughter. “That’s an interesting choice, sweetheart,” he noted, looking at the tree.

“Interesting is a good word,” Rory agreed as she joined them, her holding onto Jack so he didn’t run off anywhere - after all, he looked seriously unimpressed so far.

“It’s short and weird looking,” he told his mother, frowning hard.

“Looks lonely,” said Tori, heaving a little sigh as she turned to look at Jess. “This one, Daddy. Please?” she urged him, all big eyes and quivering lip.

Rory already knew this was the tree they were going home with, even if it was short and weird looking, as Jack had said. If she didn’t allow herself to be swayed by the expression on Tori’s adorable little face, Rory knew good and well that Jess would. He was as wrapped around Tori’s finger as he could be around her own sometimes.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to help a lonely little tree feel special for Christmas?” Rory asked Jack, hoping he would agree and not have some kind of tantrum.

That kind of thing wasn’t really in his nature as a rule, but he had his moments. Of course, there wasn’t much he wouldn’t do for his much-loved little sister.

“Wouldn’t it be nice to let Tori have her wish and choose the tree this year?” she asked next in a whisper near the little boy’s ear.

Jack looked to be considering that for a moment, before squeezing past Rory to get to his sister and throwing an arm around her shoulders.

“We’ll take the lonely tree home, Toria. Take care of it, so it feels better.”

Behind them, Rory and Jess shared a smile. They really did have the best kids.


End file.
